


Rain in my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Ethan on a rainy autumn day, spending time together and enjoying a nice cup of tea.





	Rain in my heart

Ethan came home to be greeted by Mark's wonderful laugh, which seemed to be coming from his room. He was recording a video, and from what Ethan could hear, he was enjoying himself and having a good time. He decided to get into something more comfortable, but was greeted by a big, fluffy dog before getting to his room. He knelt down on the wooden floor, and before he knew it, Chica was on her back, wanting a belly rub.

"Hey Chicabica, did you have fun with Mark?" She raised her head slightly at hearing the man's name. Ethan couldn't help but smile at how adorable the puppy was. When he finished playing with her, he went into his room to get changed.

Ethan decided to make some tea for Mark, so they could spend a little time together while drinking it. Mark was harsh on himself, the constant thought of not being good enough was a reason in itself. He wanted to make people happy, but that meant he had high expectations for himself. Ethan wanted him to feel better, so he offered to help out, whenever Mark was feeling pressured. Still, he couldn't do much about it.

Ethan went downstairs and searched for mugs in the cabinet. Mark didn't have many of them, so Ethan had to buy them for him when he moved in. To this day, Mark wants to buy him something in return, but doesn't know what to get him.

He found a pair of mugs that he had bought a long time ago, and prepared the tea. He placed the tea bags in the mugs, poured some hot water on them and let them steep. 

Ethan decided to lay down on the couch in the living room to look through his social media. It's been a long day for him, and the comfortable couch was more than welcoming.

A few minutes later, Mark came downstairs to get something to drink, and he noticed Ethan laying on the couch, with a comfy little blanket and some pillows. Chica's been laying at Ethan's feet for the past couple of minutes, but when she noticed Mark, she immediately got up. Ethan could hear how Mark was praising the puppy and how he was letting out some amused chuckles.

Ethan sat up and looked over to Mark, who was sitting on the floor playing with Chica.

"How was your day, Mark?"

"It's been great so far, but it's even better now that you're here."

A slight blush rose to Ethan's cheeks. He took a sip of his tea, then placed it on the coffee table, right next to Mark's.

"Made some for you too, maybe you could join the blueberry in this lil' snuggle session."

Mark got up from the floor and walked over to Ethan. He placed his hands on either sides of the small boy's face, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Anything for you, babe."

He grabbed the second mug on the table, inhaled the pleasant scent and took a large sip. Ethan made sure that it wasn't a very strong tea, but rather a smooth. calming one. Mark appreciated every small and simple thing Ethan did for him. He settled down next to Ethan, getting under the soft blanket and snuggling closer to the boy.

Mark noticed that Ethan was reading some comments and smiling to himself. He leaned in a bit closer, lightly pressing his lips onto the soft, pale skin presented to him.

"You make my days brighter with your smile." His voice was deep and charming, which made a rose-tinted blush appear on Ethan's cheeks. Mark started placing gentle kisses down the small boy's neck, while lightly biting the skin, just enough to leave a mark.

"I love you, Ethan." Mark pulled the boy closer, into a warm embrace, his lips seeking Ethan's briefly. His soft lips made Mark let out a low chuckle.

"Gosh, you're so adorable."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
